


Cocoa For Ianto

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ianto is sick and Tosh takes care of him.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Cocoa For Ianto

Snow fell, covering the city in a carpet of white as Tosh walked up to Ianto’s flat building. The snow crushed under her boots and the fat, wet flakes stuck to eyelashes. The wind picked up and she pulled her yellow wool scarf tighter around her neck. 

She entered the building and knocked the snow off her boots onto the doormat. The warm air in the building made her cheeks hurt. 

Just inside the front door there was a small Christmas tree covered with tiny red bobbles and a thin string of multi-colored lights. It reminded Tosh that Christmas was only a few weeks away and she thought about what she wanted for Christmas. All she wanted was to see her mum again, but at least her mum was safe and that was all she could ask for.

She walked up to Ianto’s flat door and opened it. Ianto wasn’t feeling well and Jack asked her to check in on him while he was on assignment. She was more than happy to do it; after the whole Mary Incident, Ianto had been very kind. For a week, she had a cup of her favorite tea and her favorite biscuit waiting on her desk every morning. 

She walked into his flat and gasped. It was not at all what she expected. He was so neat and organised at Torchwood that she had expected his flat to be the same, but that was not the case. Magazines, papers and crisp packets were piled high on his coffee table and were spilling off of it onto the floor and there were cardboard boxes stacked all over the flat.

Ianto was laying under a nest of blankets on his couch.

‘How are you?’ Tosh asked as she unwound her scarf and hung it on a hook.

‘I’m feeling a little better. Thank you for coming over to look after me,’ Ianto said as her sat up.

‘Of course. I’m sure Jack would have liked to care for you, but there was a weevil sighting that he had to take care of.’

‘Yeah, I just hope it’s not mating season. I’ve only seen Jack’s weevil porn once and that’s more than enough.’

She shuddered. He was right, she never wanted to see Jack homemade weevil pornography again. Owen seemed to be very interested in it and that was just strange.

‘Is there anything I can do for you? She asked.

‘Could you make something warm to drink?’ Ianto asked as he reached for a tissue and blew his red nose.

‘Of course.’

She walked through the flat filled with things and made her way to the kitchen and looked around. Unlike the rest of the flat, it was much more organised. The floor was white tiles. The refrigerator and stove were stainless steel and gleamed. She went over to a cupboard and opened it. She was going to make some coffee but then she spied a tin of cocoa.

She picked up the brightly coloured tin and opened it. The sweet chocolate scent reminded her of childhood. Her mum always made her cocoa after Tosh came in from playing in the snow. The image of her mum sitting by the front window with a steaming mug in her hand was vivid. Her eyes became watery and she wiped away tears. It seemed ridiculous to be crying over a tin of cocoa, but at least there was no one to see.

‘Would you like some cocoa?!’ Tosh yelled from the kitchen.

‘Sure!’ Ianto yelled back.

She heated up some water and poured it over cocoa mix in a coffee cup.

She took the cup over to Ianto and he held it in his hands. He brought the cup up to his nose, closed his eyes and a slight smile crossed his face as he took a breath.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Tosh. ‘Thank you.’

‘You are very welcome. I thought it might make you feel better. I’m sure your mum did things like this for you when you were a child. That’s what my mom did.’

‘Of course... I mean... not really, she was usually too drunk to care.’

She brought her hand up to her mouth to stop a gasp. She couldn’t imagine a mum like that. She might be better at maths than understanding people, but even she understood that it must have been hard for Ianto to tell her about his mum. He always seemed like a very private person, or maybe she just hadn’t tried hard enough to get to know him. 

‘Thank you for telling me that,’ she said, determined to get to know Ianto better. 

‘You’re welcome. I usually tell people she was much more loving. Would you mind watching tv with me? The is a Dr There marathon on.’

She smiled and set down on the couch next to Ianto blanket covered feet. ‘Of course. Which Doctor is it. I like Doctor G, but H is good too. I like Doctor H and Lily’s relationship.’ 

They spent the day watching Dr There. After awhile, Ianto fell asleep and Tosh got up to take care of him coffee mug. After she came back into the room she looked over at Ianto. Even though he was a grown man, he looked like a little boy. She went over to him and smoothed his hair from his forehead in the same way her mother used to do when she was sick.

After awhile, the door to Ianto’s flat opened and Jack entered. Ianto woke up and looked up at Jack.

‘Are you two having fun?’ Jack asked with a grin.

‘Yeah, how did the weevil hunt go?’ Ianto asked as he looked at Jack with a smile.

‘It went great. I think Janet has a new girlfriend who likes to wear a top hat.’ Jack turned to Tosh. ‘Was Ianto a good patient?’

Tosh got up. ‘Oh yes. Well now that you’re here I should get home.’

Jack went over to Ianto and knelt down in front of him. He kissed Ianto forehead and she felt a ping of sadness. She wished she had someone to kiss her so sweetly like that, but it seemed like all her lovers ended up dead. She grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck as she left Ianto flat.

The next day, Tosh walked up to her work station and saw that a cup of cocoa sat on her desk. She picked up the cup and took a sip. As a rich chocolate taste hit her tongue, she thought of her mum and hoped she was happy. She might not have her mum, but she had all the happy memories and that would have to be enough.


End file.
